Primary brain tumors are neurologic diseases that are cancers and cancers that are neurologic diseases. They pose a unique challenge to both neuroscience and cancer research and their study demands a unique training environment, one that recognizes the special nature of the central nervous system and the tumors that develop there. Fellowship opportunities for primary brain tumor research do not currently exist at Mayo Clinic Cancer Center and fellowship opportunities in other laboratories are not relevant as primary training sites for young scientists interested in these tumors. This application requests support to establish a new multidisciplinary research training program to develop scientists who will advance and significantly impact the nation?s Neuro-Oncology research agenda. The Program proposed herein is a basic science, laboratory-based, research training experience under the mentorship of 31 established investigators aligned along four tumor categories and supported by molecular cytogenetics, gene therapy, signaling, invasiveness, epidemiology, and experimental therapeutics along with microarray, imaging and mouse models cores. We initially propose to recruit 1-2 trainees and expand to a steady state of 4 trainees per year. Each trainee will be expected to complete at least two years of hypothesis-driven research supplemented by required attendance at a Core Curriculum that provides the optimal training, education, and career development environment. A unique feature is the development of a "Fusion" position specifically set aside to mentor a gifted individual from the Mayo Foundation "Predoctoral Program in Neuroscience of Human Disease (T 32 NS 07424)" through this Training Grant into academic Neuro-Oncology. The Faculty have extensive experience in mentoring pre-and post-doctoral fellows to success, have the necessary core of NIH and other extramural support, and have a productive, stable and cohesive training faculty with an impressive record of joint publications. Qualified candidates from underrepresented populations will be actively recruited to this Program. Application, selection, and trainee progress will be administered through a Training Program Steering Committee.